


chess and solitaire

by jubileeline



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst, Broken Bones, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, L - Freeform, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Post-Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Resurrection, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, This is NOT a safe space for Dream Apologists, Whump, all chapter titles are from lemon demon, becaise i have been listening to nothing but lemon demon for like three days now, dream gets the shit beat out of him its so good, i hate that mf, i have no plan for this but those are my best fics so, i miss them theyll always be brothers in my imagination sorry, vilbur mentiones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileeline/pseuds/jubileeline
Summary: "can't a man finish his game of solitaire?"aka dream revived someone he shouldn't of.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	chess and solitaire

**Author's Note:**

> tw // violence (aka wilbur beats the shit out of dream (as he should))

Tommy pressed himself against the wall, stuttering out pleas for Dream to stop, to cease the revival process.

“Don’t you understand, Tommy? You can’t tell a _god_ what to do!” Dream crowed, and to Dream’s utter delight, a pair of shoes started to dissipate in and out of existence on the prison’s floor.

“You don’t understand, Dream, Wilbur is so much worse than you! Than this whole thing!” Tommy yelled, his eyes following the legs that started appearing, leading into a torso. “He isn’t going to side with you!”

“He’s sided with me before, why not now?” The red trails of light had started to fade, leaving a man in a trench coat and a beanie in their wake.

“Jesus christ, can a guy finish one fucking game of solitare?” Wilbur threw down the cards he was holding. They landed face up, showcasing it was an entire deck of jokers. Tommy didn’t know exactly how to play cards, but he knew that would've won the game. “Tommy didn’t want to play with me, Schlatt doesn’t even know how to play, and god forbid I play with Mexican Dream! Do you know how frustrating it is to play cards with a cow?!” He demanded, pointing his finger at Dream. “And speaking of Tommy, why are we in this tiny room- where even are we?”

“Wilbur! Old friend, how have you been?” Dream asked, the smile in his voice evident. “Has the afterlife been treating you well?”

_“Has the afterlife been treating you well?”_ Wilbur mimicked, moving his hand along to his words. “The afterlife has been treating me like _shit._ Nine years I had to deal with it. Nine years! That’s longer than you have had coherent thoughts,” Wilbur pointed a finger, the glasses on his nose falling down slightly. “And now it’s like it didn’t even happen. I can feel the dark that it left in my vision slowly ebbing away.” he smiled.

“Always the fucken’ poet, you are,” Tommy said off-handedly, crossing his arms and stretching out his legs. All panic that he had been expressing before had left, leaving him nonchalant.

“Yeah, yeah, Tommy, at least I don't accentuate every sentence with a swear word,” Wilbur replied, and Dream watched the conversation with mild disbelief.

“I thought- Tommy, i thought- you said-”

“You thought I didn't want Wilbur here? It’s actually quite the opposite, Dream. Maybe I'm just a better actor than you thought I was,” Tommy stood up, brushing off his back. “Me and Will are actually just dandy!”

“I thought we were friends, Tommy,” Dream said, his voice dripping with hurt.

Tommy faltered.

“And friends aren’t meant to lie to each other,” the smile on Dream’s mask upturned, turning the smile into a frown. “Why’d you lie to me?”

“I...I didn’t mean to…” Tommy stumbled over his wording. Wilbur looked on, eyes devoid of emotions.

“Wouldn’t you agree this deserves some sort of punishment?” Dream asked slowly, and Tommy gasped. “Wait, no. please-”

Dream drew his fist back but before it could connect with Tommy there was a hand grasping it, pulling him back and making him collide with the obsidian floor.

“It was you this entire time, wasn’t it?” Wilbur stood over him, fists clenched. “What the fuck did you do with my brother,”

“What are you on about?” Dream looked up, the frown replaced with it’s usual smile. “He’s right there, isn’t he?” He was being grabbed and slammed against the wall in the next second, yellow eyes staring into his own. “I don’t want to repeat myself, but I will,” He smiled, and the same insanity that had resided in his mind at the exploding of L’manburg was seen in his eyes. 

Dream’s mask may have already been in a smile, but it seemed more of one or pride, smugness. “I don’t know what you're talking about,” 

“You son of a bitch,” Wilbur hissed. “What did you do to him?!”

“Just taught him a few lessons. Did you know he flinches when you touch him? It’s quite funny. Oh, and if you tell him to do something he does it. Even if it’s something like dig a hole,” Dream listed off things like they were medals, and with each one Wilbur grew even angrier. “Hey, Tommy come here.”

“N-no.” Tommy breathed shakily, his gaze flittering from Wilbur to Dream.

“Come here.” Something in Dream’s tone shifted, and Wilbur watched as his brother walked over on trembling legs, standing beside them. He was shocked that someone who was once so rambunctious, so loud, could be so _quiet;_ so small. 

“Give me your arm.” Tommy held out his arm, and Dream took his in his hands before twisting it so violently a snap could be heard. 

“Get off him!” Wilbur yelled, breaking Dream’s hold and standing between them. Tommy stepped back, cradling his arm and falling against the wall. 

Dream grabbed Wilbur his collar and smashed his face into the wall, laughing as he did so. Wilbur responded by grabbing Dream’s hands and ripping them off of him. The mask’s smile was so threatening, it made Wilbur want to rip it off just so he wouldn’t have to look at it anymore. Wedging his fingers into the place the mask would cover the face, Wilbur pulled it with all his might.

Dream stumbled back, cupping his face with both hands and letting out an animalistic scream as the mask disconnected with his head. Wilbur held it in his hands, falling over from the force of ripping it off. 

**_‘NO!”_ ** Dream screamed, his voice seemingly layering in a demonic fashion. “ **_Give that BACK!”_ **

“What the fuck,” Wilbur whispered, watching blood drip off the mask and onto his hands. He looked up and gasped. Where there was meant to be a face, where there was once a face, was a void devoid of anything; streaked with blood and drops of what seemed to be black liquid made of stars.

**_“GIVE IT BACK!”_ **Dream screeched, launching himself at Wilbur and wrapping his hands around his throat. The mask clattered next to a stop next to Tommy, and he looked at it with wide eyes.

**_“You’ll wish you were never brought back,”_ **Dream tightened his grip and Wilbur choked, lips beginning to turn blue. “St-op-” He gasped.

“OI, SHITHEAD!” Tommy held the mask in front of him, and Dream looked up. “This is an end to all of your a-abuse and shittiness, got it?!” Tommy threw the mask to the ground and stomped on it.

As the mask shattered, it caught on fire and smoke began to pour out of it, and Dream screamed, a scream that echoed throughout the whole prison and throughout the entire SMP.

Somewhere far from the prison, a head rose, surrounded by purple particles. 

**Author's Note:**

> please consider leaving a comment or kudos !! they make my day :D


End file.
